Reunion
by SPYaoiBoi
Summary: When Someone mentions Arthur and Francis' union at a meeting it causes trouble, leaving an 'ill' Arthur to tell Francis his feelings. FrUK, yaoi oneshot! No like no read. Might do a sequel sometime


**A/N- Hey guys…I'm Hatsuharu-Phoenix and this is my first story so please no hate? I love reviews/comments and can't wait to hear what you guys think! **

"Shit's goin' down! Place your bets,guys!"

"Alfred! Be more respectful!"

"Who said that?! Oh Jesus it's a ghost! Commie bastard protect me!"

"Ahhhh….nyet."

"Hey don't diss my awesome boyfriend! Mattie's not a ghost!"

"Ve~ Fratello you're stood on my foot."

"Move!"

"Go to hell, potato bastard!"

"Lovi play nice!"

"Shut it!"

"Let me see,aru!"

"Domestic arguing was made in Hong Kong, da ze!" **(Not sure if that's right 0.o)**

This was the general noise coming from the meeting room as everyone scrambled around to attempt a glimpse of the latest argument between Britain and France. They were always interesting and involved some kind of injury but today someone had brought up their past together and it had sparked an argument on how their union had ended, leaving Arthur to drag Francis outside. Most had seen the way Arthur stumbled, cheeks waxy and pale from illness and had expected a better show than usual or felt sympathy towards the brit. He was now stood, emerald eyes glaring fiercely up at the slightly elder blonde before Francis (who was leaning against the wall tranquilly) chuckled and asked light heartedly

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I bloody well didn't! It wasn't me. Why would I want to talk about you, bloody frog!"

"Because you love me,non?"

"Exactly, non! I fucking can't stand you, you insolent prick!"

"You're just saying that because we have an audience."

Arthur scowled, shaking with the effort of staying stood up. Francis smirked, thinking the shaking was due to the nervousness of being in his presence. His Angleterre loved him, he knew. As much as he loved the other blonde. His eyes widened in hurt at the response he received.

"I hate you. Everything about you!"

"No you don't. You really…..really don't, Angleterre." He replied softly, eyes sad as he attempted to cup Arthur's cheek before his hand was swatted away.

The blonde glared before he glance down, emerald eyes filling with tears he stubbornly refused to shed.

"But I sh-should…I really should."

His shoulders began to tremble as he fought back sobs before he felt a easily recognizable arm wrap around his waist, pulling him against a warm and even more familiar body. He trembled slightly before he sobbed quietly. He was tired and ill, the ache in his chest only increased by the pain he felt at his ex-lovers new close proximity.

"J-Just make up your mind! Stop…making me think you care then leaving to go shag some floozy!"

Francis frowned, pulling back from the brit who was furiously scrubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his maroon blazer. His expression was one of hurt and question as he tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind his ear.

"Make up my mind about what?" Although his tone was gentler than he would normally use it still made Arthur fly into a rage. How dare he pretend he had no idea! The very thought was ludicrous! With arms ready he lunged at Francis, knocking them both to the floor before he began mercilessly punch and kick at him. Francis only fought back when the hits and kicks came too close to his face or groin and otherwise let Arthur vent. With every punch he would snap the reason for its happening and for every kick an insult proceeded.

"Stupid wanker! You made me fall for you! You flirt back then when I get my hopes up you leave and fuck some slut! I have had it! I sit at home, waiting for you just like all those years ago and just like all those years ago!...You never come home."

As if the last statement had broken his last defence Arthur stopped his assault and laid on Francis' chest, letting himself cry, sobs and whimpers escaping his throat liberally. Soothing hands threaded through his hair, stroking the silky strands gently as loving kisses were scattered over his face in a calming manner. They only made Arthur cry harder, clenching his fists into the blue jacket (cape) of Francis' uniform.

"I-I let myself g-get excited, then y-you say you have a date or a n-night out and it _hurts_,Francis….You might hate me for sleeping with someone else, once but you were out doing it every time you were drunk! I love you still." His voice was barely above a whisper but the short distance between them made it clear as a summer morning. And it was the truth. Arthur was completely in love with his ex-husband Francis and Francis returned his feelings without a doubt. He always had (despite his oddities of speaking to creatures that weren't there)

"Then let me love you again, cheri." He said softly, eyes pleading as he brushed his lips softly over  
Arthur's.

"How do I know? That it won't all happen again?" He frowned, wrapping his arms tightly around Francis as his eyes drooped.

"Because, amour. I always will have you to go home too….and I know that now. I know you will not just leave. And I know how much I love you, Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland."

Arthur's smile was dazed, soft lips forming the words he could barely say as he nuzzled closer to the frenchman's chest in the hallway of the conference room. He felt safe, the ache in his chest less noticeable than before.

"C-Can we go home?" He yawned, smiling slightly as flying mint bunny giggled and patted his abdomen gently, mentioning about a child. He rolled his eyes fondly at one of his closest friends and relaxed back into Francis' chest. They could make this work.

"Only if you come with me."

Arthur snorted, his tone sarcastic.

"Where to?"

"Bed, of course! We can get naked on the way,non? Ohonhonhonhon~"

"Git!"

Arthur snapped, smiling fondly. Yes, everything would be fine, he thought firmly as Francis leant down, pressing their lips together in a loving,passionate kiss.

Inside the meeting room, Alfred and Matthew smiled. Their family was finally whole again and from Arthur's symptoms would be getting a new addition soon. But that (along with the many other tales of the people in the building) story is for another time…..


End file.
